


Null And Void

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, D/s, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Gross Sexist Language, Lawyer Hannibal, M/M, Paralegal Will, Pet Play, Sexual Pet Play, Slut Shaming, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is the angelic looking paralegal working for cutthroat criminal lawyer Hannibal Lecter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null And Void

The rumours are like white noise to Will by now. There are so many that none of them even quite register. But that did not mean that sometimes it didn’t rankle, to hear someone years younger and levels lower murmur and laugh about Willy the slut. They say how he is always begging for it, with his doe eyes, his fucked out hair and his cock docking lips. How he has to wear a diaper when he is at office because so much cum leaks out of his fisted out asshole. How he is just a fuck doll, only good for the fucking and the sucking and nothing else much. 

There was no reason for such a degree of hate and disdain for one individual, except for the fact that Will worked exclusively for Hannibal Lecter, lawyer extraordinaire. Lecter was famous in all the circuits, whether it be for his brilliant brain, his train of ex lovers or the absolute dictatorship he held over the other people of his department. Their’s was a large firm and Lecter was a senior partner and he had the final say in all the criminal cases that their firm took on. Lecter had no patience for even the smallest mistake and did not hesitate to give a piece of his mind to anyone, client or colleague. 

The only person, the only being who seemed to be immune to Hannibal’s wrath mostly because it was never directed at him was one Will Graham. Crawford and Katz was a behemoth of a firm, centuries old and have been involved in some precedent setting cases along those years. And Hannibal Lecter headed the criminal law sector of the firm, deferent only to Jack and Beverly, purely for the sake of their genius and the fact that they were damn good lawyers. The rest were mince putty in his hands and he refused to suffer any fool when the cases he took on could very well be the next amendment in law.

Will did everything to specification just as Hannibal demanded, never making a mistake and his perfect persona made people bet just how hard Hannibal was fucking the fuck out of him. There was no way that a limpid someone like Will, who was more petite than some of the girls in the office, who hardly spoke a word and was so unsociable that everyone avoided sitting with him at lunch as he quickly devoured sandwiches or wraps all alone. To add to the fire, both Jack and Beverly talked with him, asking after him and basically treating him like an old friend rather than a lowly employee.

So the anger was understandable, and while the people got away with the whispers and the baseless gossip, no one outright dared to do anything about him. A guy did try to get handsy with him, offering him some more lessons on how to take cock right and then he had been fired the next day without a grace of a recommendation and blacklisted throughout the city. The rest learned their lesson and kept their gross words and hands themselves near Will and couldn’t help hating the man as well wanting to be in his position.

For it was no secret that Hannibal was a handsome man and, as some sighted dreamily, even being used by him would feel wonderful. Since those were opinions best kept to themselves, that is what they did and looked on at Will in equal amount of anger and hunger and Will went on with his work, rarely looking at any one too much or attempt to be sociable. Sometimes, there would be low whimpers and half groans from Hannibal’s room, but no one had the guts to check out Will getting pounded for sure. So they would disregard the weird sounds and add in on their pieces to the gossip pools.

That particular day, Hannibal was in a right mood. A case that he himself was working on had gone sideways because someone managed to get the wrong papers signed and the accurate ones sidelined. It almost cost Hannibal his case and he was fuming as he thundered at the man who looked closed to tears as he was being berated by Hannibal. After finally reducing the man to crying outright, Hannibal demanded that the man leave his sight. The man had almost run away from the room and Hannibal had harshly pulled on his hair in frustration.

That is when Will suddenly leaned into Hannibal’s space and put one hand on his nape and the other circling his neck from the front so that it lay flat halfway on his chest calling out his name in an even tone. He squeezed the nape and then turned to Hannibal, peering into his eyes as Hannibal attempted to control his breath into the rhythm Will was setting. He had been so mad and now with just one ‘Hannibal’ from Will, he was unshrinking inside. Soon both were breathing in tandem and the Will moved away from him.

Internally debating something, Will turned and went to the door, but instead of going out, he engaged the electric lock that no one else in the building knew about, save Beverly and Jack. It locked the door instantly and Will turned back to Hannibal. As he drew near, he said in a crisp tone, “Disrobe completely. Now.”

Hannibal almost jumped off from his table and started taking off his clothes, flinging them this way and that and was soon standing naked, except for the thin chain around his waist that shone in the light. Will, who was now sitting on the chair Hannibal had vacated, crooked his fingers at Hannibal as he said, “On your hands and knees.”

Hannibal got down on his hands and knees on the plush carpet and crawled to Will, head zooming on his erection that was tenting his pants. Hannibal nuzzled into it so Will put his hand out and took a hold of his hair, petting it and then clutching it and then pulling it hard and then petting again. He kept on this rhythm as Hannibal kept rubbing his face into Will’s crotch. When Will pushed him back, Hannibal went on his knees with his hands on Will’s thighs and Will said, “Good boy.”

Will pulled his zipper down, and then opened Hannibal’s lower right drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly spilled out some and rubbed it all over his erection. Next he opened up his shirt so that it hung from his shoulder and then pulled Hannibal up. He then deposited Hannibal on his own lap, straddling Will, so that his hard cock hit Will’s belly while Will’s slotted in the valley between the globes. With lubed fingers, Will pressed into Hannibal and when satisfied that enough prep had been done, he made Hannibal knee on the chair. 

Will then pushed himself into Hannibal, all the while saying, “My good boy, my boy, what a good boy you are Hannibal, what a perfect little fuckhole, good, good, you are doing so good, I am proud of you, yeahhh...”

They set up a slow and smooth fuck, that drove Hannibal to whimper with every thrust and claw onto Will with his hands as he attempted to meet Will’s thrusts equally. Will kissed him then, his hands roaming his shoulder blades, his thighs, his hands, his spine, everything, grounding him, holding him and keeping him safe. Hannibal had tears brimming in his eyes and if it were in him to say anything at the moment he would have expressed how much he loved Will. 

Will came in Hannibal with a loud groan and almost simultaneously Hannibal came on Will’s bare chest, marking his slightly haired pecs in white plumage. Hannibal kept kissing into Will’s mouth again and again, still whimpering and letting a whine out when Will finally pulled out of him. Will held on to him, letting the chair taking most of Hannibal’s weight. Will started petting Hannibal again and when Hannibal finally calmed down, helped him put on his clothes back on – Hannibal always felt a bit lethargic after sex.

Will just gave his brow a kiss, made him drink some water and combed his hair back properly before buttoning his shirt over his come stained torso. Hannibal, with a small but genuine smile on his face said, “Thank you Sir.”

Will answered, “Always my pleasure, Pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh heh, hope you enjoyed this. Unbeated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
